The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that does not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
In existing communication systems, fixed-point LDPC coding has been widely used. The LDPC code includes a linear error correcting code that encodes and transmits a set of data bits over a noisy transmission channel. An LDPC decoder is usually employed at the receiver to decode received data bits, which implements an iterative decoding scheme based on the log-likelihood ratio (LLR) of decoding variable nodes of a code block. However, the LLR values sometimes can be heavily affected by channel conditions. For example, on a fading channel with no channel state information at the receiver, the bit error rate (BER) performance using the LDPC decoder based on LLR values is usually dissatisfactory.